


Only You

by Mephilia



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Other, berkut just really really wants to fuck his own reflection, its not selfcest, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mephilia/pseuds/Mephilia
Summary: In which it's not gay to want to fuck your reflection





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> this is from like last year or the year before but it literally never fails to make me laugh its the worst thing ive ever written

It was on glorious days like this that Berkut couldn't help but ask himself, "who is that voluptuous being I'm in love with?" There would always be a tantalizing reply to his question. _  
Me._  
Berkut turned around and winked seductively at his own reflection. Man, he was HUGE, and his ass was looking much more sculpted and perky than on a normal day. His pectoral muscles looked more pert and well-formed than that of his betrothed, which was saying something given the fact that Rinea was a very beautiful woman—the ideal goddess for Berkut, placing second only to his own godly appearance. The chestnut brunette flexed his biceps and his glutei. Gods, his glutei were so well sculpted that he felt that even he, the nephew of Emperor Rudolf himself, was unworthy to bask in their glory.  
_My, my, there's just something about me that's so... enticing,_ Berkut leaned closer to the mirror, licking his reflection sensibly. What he wouldn't give to be able to wrap his muscular arms around a clone of his muscular body and squeeze those muscular glutei. He wanted to rock himself sensually and bask in his own glory, but his reflection wasn't good enough for him—which was saying something, since his reflection was so damn godly that even Duma would quake in his temple. Berkut supposed that having to check himself out in the mirror would have to do until there came a day that he could grind against himself and remind himself that he was his one true love. The Lord trailed a finger to trace the outline of the reflection of his shoulder, licking his lips tantalizingly. How he wanted to raw himself until he couldn't handle it anymore.

And by the Gods, he was going to do it someday.


End file.
